


Inside Abstargo

by someblankgit



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someblankgit/pseuds/someblankgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what I have bloody written, once again I was drunk when I wrote this sooooooo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Abstargo

"CCTV round the city have spotted several numb sculls running on roof tops" Stiria leans back into   
her chair "these fucking idiots".

Stiria follows the assassins, jumping from camera to camera, "just leave us a fuck note next time".

A few minuets of jumping and running latter. "okay I have an address, it is warehouse 3 in the Anima estate" Stirla says into her ear piece emphasizing the importance information and then taking her ear piece out. She watches the operation take place for a camera on one of the guards, all the assassins take up there fighting stance but a quick bullets shuts them up and the rest are zip tied and put in the back of an Abstergo van.

"fucking idiots" Stirla says as she stands up from her chair stretching her arms, "Fuck it, I need my dinner or lunch or breakfast" she takes the brakes off the wheel chair. She exits the room but goes back in grab her ear piece. "better safe than in shit" she pops her ear piece back in.

Stirla makes her way out the building though the rows of Animi and cubicles, "lucky basters" Stirla says to her self. She has always be envious of the people who got to work with animi because she watched Vidic's work and that was always more interesting then her. When she gets out side she lights up a cigarette and inhales feeling the toxic fog fill her lungs. Stirla makes her way to a small van that lives out side the park inhaling when ever she could.

She reaches the van;  
"Allora, che cosa volete?(so what would you like)" he leans over the window in the van.  
"un rotolo di pancetta, si prega di (a bacon roll, please)" i say looking up at him.  
"solo alcuni, perdere (just a few, miss)" he turns arond and starts to make it. Ever since Stirla had moved to rome she found it imposable to let go of her english tastes.

Stirla starts to her muffled voices though her ear piece she turns on the mic "hello?.....anyone there?"  
"Ciao? Bonjour? ¿Hola?" Stirla says into her ear piece going though any languses she knows. 

"qui è vostro rotolo. che sarà 2 euro" the van own says  
"here" stirla looks though her purse and hands over 2 euro.

Stirla puts the roll on her lap and she makes her way back to Absargo building. When she reaches the street where her work is it has been cordoned off with police tape.  
"what the fuck is going on" stirla says, muttering under her breath.

Stirla wheels her way to an abstergo guard.  
"hello" stirla say to the guard.  
"yes?" he replies  
"umm, I work her and i need to get my shit. How can i do that?"  
"can you show me your pass miss"  
Stirla, hold out her pass, highest security clearance and he holds it up comparing it to Stirla face.  
"okay, but I need to escorted you in" the guard says lifting up the police tape.  
"thank you" stirla gives him her cutest smile. "umm can you push my wheel chair of me, I had to go all the way to the park and back"  
"sure, so were do you need to go" he askes putting his hands on the handles of my chair.  
"floor four but if you need to be some where you can just leave me at the elevator"  
"na, I need to stay with you"  
Once Stirla and the guard reaches resection, Stirla asks "so what happed"  
"someone when postal"  
"oh Christ, who did it" stirla puts her hand on her chest.  
"it was on of Vidic's staff"  
"oh Christ, that's insane" stirla puts her hand on the guard and looks him in the eyes before sitting straight a head.

We reach the elevator and the guard opens it for them  
"thank you" stirla said. "so what's your name?"  
"It's David, I know your name but how do you say you say it?" David pushes the button for the floor.  
"it stir-la, its hard enough for me so" stirla shrugs her shoulders.  
The elevator reaches floor four and Stirla tells him where to go to reach her office. When they reach her office David looks around the office.  
"wow that's a lot of monitors, what do you do?" he asks  
"I am mission control" she says in an attempt at sarcasm.  
"can you show me what you do?" he says looking up at the monitors.  
"I think you should go. Thanks for helping me up" stirla says going to her monitors and turning them off.

"I am sorry" David pulls out gun.  
"what-" David slams the handle of the gun down of Stirla head making her slump on top of her key board. David can see the blood from the back of her head, "I am sorry". David starts to turn the monitors back on, he slide a USB into them and starts downloading anything he can fine


End file.
